


Run Away From The Hum-Drum

by MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, M/M, The Black And White, crack ship, howard doesn't escape the black and white, i say crack but its not a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou/pseuds/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou
Summary: After encountering Wiggly, President Howard Goodman runs farther into the Black & White. McNamara doesn't find him, but someone else does...Title from Come Along by Cosmo Sheldrake
Relationships: Howard Goodman/Wiley (Black Friday), Wilbur Cross/Howard Goodman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Run Away From The Hum-Drum

Howard stumbled through the Black and White, eyes frantically scanning the vacant landscape surrounding him. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know how to get back to the portal; as far as he knew, he could be stuck there forever. He’d been frozen as he spoke with Wiggly ( _ the fucking doll, how was it that the world had come to the point where he was negotiating with a  _ **_fucking doll_ ** ), and as soon as he could move, he ran as fast as he could, not caring that he was getting farther and farther away from the portal. He had to get away from that  _ fucking thing _ . His communicator cut out fully a few minutes in, the garbled words of General McNamara and his team fading before disappearing completely. As he ran, he kept seeing other creatures on the edge of his vision, which spurred him to keep running. If he stopped—

Howard let out a strangled yell as he tripped over some invisible crack in the ground. He hit the ground with a thump and stayed there, too tired to try and stand. He could afford to rest for a moment— right? For a while, the only sound he heard was his gasping as he tried desperately to breathe. How long had he been running for? He tried to breathe deeply, but his heart remained racing and even the slightest semblance of calmness remained just out of reach.

“Lost, kitten?” Howard’s breath caught in his throat as he spun around to face whoever had just spoken. In front of him was the man from before, the one who seemed to be Wiggly’s equivalent of a right hand man. The man was smirking as he stared at Howard. “A little kitten like you shouldn’t be alone in this big old place,” he continued. “There are all kinds of things out here that would gladly jump at the chance to have such a precious little thing like you.”   
  


“Who are you?” Howard questioned. He pressed a hand to his chest desperately, as if that would somehow soothe his panic.

“You can call me Wiley.” Wiley’s eyes glowed faintly green, unnerving Howard. “The ground can’t be too comfy,” he said and extended a hand to Howard. “Let me help you up.” Howard just stared at the hand, fidgeting. After a few moments of hesitation, Wiley laughed and wiggled his fingers. “Come on now, kitten. Promise I won’t bite.” When Howard still didn’t move, Wiley sighed. He grabbed Howard’s hand and pulled him up; the man was surprisingly strong. While he caught his balance, Howard noticed Wiley looking him up and down. Furiously, he tried to restrain a blush. He was in enemy territory,  _ with _ the enemy no less. This was no time for distraction, even if the other man was definitely attractive. Suddenly, he noticed that they were still holding hands, and he snatched his back.

“What do you want?” he asked, summoning all his bravado. Wiley just chuckled.

“Well, after you ran off, I figured that you wouldn’t be finding your way back to that little portal, and it just seemed like a waste to leave a cutie like you to the common monsters here.” Despite his best efforts, Howard could feel his face turning red.

“I can handle myself.” He turned to leave but was stopped by an iron grip on his wrist.

“I think you misunderstand.” Wiley yanked on Howard’s arm and spun him around to face the demon-like man. He grabbed the man’s other wrist as well, holding them to his chest. Howard tried to pull himself out of Wiley’s grip, but his efforts proved futile. Wiley just grinned. “I like you,” he said simply. “And I don’t like other people touching what’s mine. So, you’re coming with me.”

“I— I’m not  _ yours _ ,” Howard insisted, though being so close to the other man made him stutter. Wiley laughed.

“Trust me kitten, you are. And if not…” Wiley shrugged. “You will be.” All of a sudden, the world flashed bright green, and Howard stumbled, feeling like the ground had dropped out from beneath him. When the light subsided, the two men were standing in the living room of a reasonably-sized house. The room seemed comfy, almost normal. There weren’t any overly bright colors that burned his eyes, and Howard couldn’t see any Wiggly dolls. There was a staircase positioned in between the living room and what Howard guessed to be the entrance. Wiley lessened his grip on Howard’s wrist while not releasing them, but the other man was too busy taking in the sudden shift in surroundings to notice it.

“Where…”

“Welcome to your new home, pet.” Howard just stood there, shocked at the extent of Wiley’s powers. A sudden tiredness came over him, which he guessed made sense; he had been running for… well, for a while, and then he had been teleported to wherever the house was. His shoulders slumped, and he didn’t fight as Wiley lowered him onto the nearby couch. Quietly, he allowed Wiley to maneuver the two of them so that Howard was tucked against the other man’s chest. Wiley began running his fingers through Howard’s hair, and Howard couldn’t help but lean into the touch. No one had done that in ages. Unconsciously, he let out a content sigh. Wiley chuckled.

“You must be tired. Poor kitten, running around so much he’s exhausted himself.” Part of Howard yelled that he couldn’t sleep, Wiley couldn’t be trusted, he needed to stay awake. But exhaustion lay over him like a weighted blanket, and he couldn’t muster up the energy to move. “Don’t worry,” Wiley whispered. “I’ll take care of you. All you need to do is sleep. Can you do that for me, kitten?” Howard gave a weak nod, already slipping into the depths of sleep. As his consciousness faded, the last thing he felt was Wiley picking him up, and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little one shot. blame my friend for this, he inspired me. i'm actually intrigued by the dynamic possibilities, so i might make a series of these, just for fun. comments fuel me, so please comment!!


End file.
